Nobody's Perfect
by elvenangel3
Summary: COMPLETE! Psymon and Zoe have a developing relationship, but Moby still loves Zoe. What will happen when a love triangle forms? Will have lemons. Please r&r.
1. A date?

This is me again. I really wanted to write a more serious romance, that involves lemons. I had to write something with Zoe and Psymon, but Moby will play a big part because it's sort of a love triangle. 

Disclaimer: I will only say this once because it is obvious that I did not invent the game okay? I did not think up the wonderful trilogy of SSX. Happy you copyright harpies?

************************************************************************

"Hey Zoe!" Moby shouted through the door to her bus as he knocked on it. The bus that she shared with Psymon. Psymon was out on the slopes. Zoe came out of her bedroom and opened the door for the Brit.

"Yeah Mobes?" she asked as he came into the room and sat on the couch.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?" he offered. 

Zoe considered. She and Moby had dated during the Tricky tour, but that had been two years ago. Zoe thought of him as a friend now. Her feelings had dissipated and left a strong friendship, but not a relationship. Moby however, still felt as strongly as he had when they had been dating. She had tried talking to him and explaining that she didn't feel the same but Moby was stubborn. He still loved her. It was all Zoe could do to try not to give in to his attempts to rekindle their relationship.

Psymon, on the other hand was a different matter. They shared a bus not by choice, though neither of them minded, but by the officials putting the two in the same living quarters. They had been hesitant friends during the Tricky tour, but lately as they got to know each other better their friendship had deepened tremendously; and what they now shared was bordering on the romantic level. Last week they had kissed for the first time, and Zoe had every desire to repeat the experience.

She didn't want to neglect Moby though, he was still a very close friend. After a few moments hesitation she reluctantly agreed with his proposal.

"Okay Moby. We can go get something to eat. As friends." Zoe made sure to add the last part, not be cold but she knew he would take it as something more serious.

"Alright then love." Moby still called her that. Someone might think it was just a friendly British term, and it was; but not when he said it to her.

Zoe grabbed her coat off the chair and followed Moby out into the snow. Passing by their teammates buses they came into the parking lot. Moby unlocked the passenger door of his Jaguar and held the door open for her. Zoe just smiled and settled herself into the comfortable leather. Moby climbed in and started the engine. Speeding out of the parking lot they got onto the main road that went all the way up the mountain.

"Were to?" Moby asked, glancing at her.

"I thought you had a place in mind?" Zoe joked. Moby looked sheepish.

"I didn't think you'd come." he admitted.

Zoe felt her heart stab painfully.

"Of course I would Moby. You know we're still friends." She said softly. Moby attempted a smile but failed.

"I know."

The rest of the car ride was silent, they pulled into the first restaurant in the mountain's town. The town was not very large but had efficient stores and supplies for the locals and the visiting sports members of the circuit. It was situated halfway up Peak 1 for convenience sake. 

Moby and Zoe entered the small diner and chose a booth in the back. Not needing to look over the menu for they had both been to the diner many times previously, they waited for the waitress to come by. A few moments later a tall, middle-aged woman with a kind face appeared.

"What can I get you dears?" she asked. Zoe smiled at her.

"I'll have the Chili soup Serena. With a Pepsi."

The waitress nodded and scribbled on her notepad.

"I'll take the classic burger and fries, and a Sprite." Moby told the kindly waitress.

Serena nodded again and jotted his order down.

"It'll be right out." she disappeared behind the kitchen door.

They sat in a somewhat uneasy silence, the words from their earlier conversation still in the forefront of their minds.

After their orders arrived it was easier, for they didn't have to just sit there and stare. Zoe started a polite conversation and they both relaxed a bit. 

"I was checking out the weather reports and DJ Atomika said tomorrow's riding conditions would be perfect. Care to go exploring a bit?" Moby said midway through the meal.

Zoe swallowed.

"I... Psymon and I are- we have plans." Zoe said slowly. Moby's jaw tightened.

"I see." was all he said.

They didn't say another thing the rest of the meal. Moby paid Serena for the food and stalked out of the diner. Zoe gave a forced smile to the gentile waitress and left. Moby was waiting for her in the car and gave her an impatient glare when she got in.

The car ride back was far from pleasant and Zoe was quite glad when they pulled into the parking lot. As she got out of the car Moby started his tirade.

"Do you even care for me at all anymore Zoe?" he asked in an angry yet hurt voice. Zoe felt her throat contract.

"Moby, of course I do. Can we not do this here?" Zoe did not want the others to hear their discussion.

"You just brush me off whenever you feel like it. Then give me attention only when it suits you!" he continued ignoring her plea. That hurt.

"You only see it that way because you think there is something more to our friendship. That's all it is! A friendship!" Zoe argued.

"What?" Moby asked in a voice that was considerably lower. "That's all you think this is? A... friendship?" Zoe sighed.

"I've told you before Moby. What I felt for you before, its passed. I don't feel for you that way anymore. You need to accept that."

Moby apparently was not in the mood for this at the moment though. He stormed off in a huff without another word. Zoe shook her head. She really couldn't deal with this right now.

Zoe made her way back to her bus quickly and fell onto the couch as soon as she entered. Closing her eyes she tried not to think about what Moby had accused her of.

"Hey." A voice said softly. A voice she needed to hear, a voice belonging to the person that her and Moby's problem stemmed from.

Psymon knelt down by the couch and brushed the hair away that had fallen in her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Zoe opened her eyes and looked into his face. The look she gave him told him all he needed to know.

"Did Moby say something." It was more a statement than a question. Zoe gave a slight nod. Pulling herself up into a sitting position she shrugged her coat off and threw it behind the couch. Psymon sat down next to her. Zoe tucked her legs underneath her.

"He accused me of using him, of only spending time with him when it suited me. He still thinks we have more than a friendship." Zoe stated. 

Psymon had heard these words before, so was not prone to react. Although, he may act like a maniacal psychopath to the public; Psymon wasn't nearly as crazy as he appeared to be. Zoe discovered just recently that he in fact had a much softer side, that he only showed to a select few. She doubted anyone but herself knew exactly how sweet he could be. Hell, no one else would ever put the words 'sweet' and 'Psymon' onto the same page, much less in the same sentence especially in reference to him.

"I just... wish he would understand and not feel like I'm deserting him." Zoe said quietly. It hurt her a lot that her best friend could think that she neglected him. 

Psymon put his arm around Zoe's shoulder and pulled her closer so she was resting her head on his shoulder. Sweet he might be at times, but Psymon wasn't so good with words of comfort. He just held her as long as she needed his comfort.

************************************************************************

Was that too much for a first chapter? I hope not. I didn't want to rush it, but I'm tired of stories taking the whole story to find a relationship. I wanted it to start in the middle and deal with these issues and feelings right off the bat. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. Please review!

elvenangel 


	2. You like who?

I know that not very many people read R ratings for SSX but seriously people. Oh what the hell this is mostly for me and my friend anyway so whatever. Thank you to my first reviewer (sides my friend Hermione Double) Starlight16 for your review :).

Disclaimer: Noppers I don't own it.

************************************************************************

Early the next morning Zoe woke to an insistent knocking at her and Psymon's door. It was actually eleven but to a tired and stressed twenty-two-year-old it seemed early. Grumbling about having to get out of bed she went to answer the door, and for the second time in two days saw Moby standing there. He had an apologetic look on his face when he met her eyes. 'Well good' she thought 'serves him right'.

"Um, hey Zoe. Can I talk to you mate?" he asked hesitantly as if afraid she might clobber him any second. Zoe glanced down at her sleeping attire.

"Mind if I get dressed first?"

"Ah no, I'll just wait out here." he shut the door on himself.

Zoe went back into her room and threw on her 'Zennish' pants and her black midriff shirt over the netting. Pulling on some boots she left her bus and saw Moby leaning against the back wheel of the bus.

"Well? What did you want to talk about?" Zoe asked with a slight edge in her voice. She didn't not forget how stung she was by Moby's words the previous day.

Moby looked down at his boots.

"I'm real sorry Zoe. I was just angry last night." he looked up to meet her eyes. "Sorry I was such a git to you."

"That was really awful, what you accused me of you know." Zoe didn't want to forgive him right away.

"I know! I just, I was really upset! I... guess I was kind of jealous." He added in a quieter voice. Zoe sighed.

"Well, you were a really bit git...but... I guess I forgive you." she gave him a small smile. Moby's grin threatened to split his face in two. "But! If you ever accuse me of something that outrageous again you will know why people fear 'Royale Payne'." Zoe had to add the threat. Moby nodded.

"Okay Zoe." She gave him a real smile pulled him into a hug.

"Good, 'cause I'd really hate to have to break your face." she said seriously. Moby chuckled.

"Like you would." Zoe gave him a hard punch on the arm.

"Ow!"

"See? I can hurt you." Moby rubbed his arm from where Zoe hit him.

"Alright alright, I get it. I'll see you later, when you're not feeling so violent."

Moby left. Zoe sighed, but she was glad that Moby had apologized. She climbed back in her bus and saw Psymon in the kitchen. Immediately she felt much less melancholy. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Psymon didn't flinch.

"Hey Zoe." Zoe growled at him.

"You were supposed to be scared."

"Really?"

Zoe just shook her head and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Whatcha cooking?" She asked peering over his shoulder, then she laughed.

"I never said I was cooking!" he exclaimed indignantly as she chuckled and grabbed the box of cereal in front of him.

"I'll cook you a bowl too." Psymon said. Zoe's eyes were filled with mirth as she grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and 'cooked' it herself. On her way to get the milk Psymon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him.

"I don't get a good morning kiss?" Zoe obliged him readily by pressing her lips to his. Psymon flicked his tongue across her bottom lip and she responded by opening her mouth to allow his tongue access. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily. Zoe moaned and leaned into him further. Encouraged Psymon let one hand travel lower and gripped her ass firmly. Zoe gasped at the unexpected contact. They finally parted for air and looked into each other's eyes seeing the same desire that they felt mirrored back.

Zoe was breathing heavily and Psymon smirked at her. As he leaned in for another kiss Zoe panicked and pulled out of his arms suddenly.

"Y-your cereal is getting soggy." Psymon quirked an eyebrow at her sudden change of mind.

"I'll pour another." He reached out to catch her again but Zoe stepped out of his reach again.

"I have to go, I-I'll see you later." and with that Zoe practically ran out of the bus.

Psymon looked bewildered. 

"What the fuck was that about?" he asked his now soggy bowl of cereal.

Zoe ran from the parking lot to the tour's room in the hotel basement. Luckily it was empty at the moment and she collapsed onto a couch. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself. Didn't I like kissing Psymon? Of course, she knew the answer to that. Hell yeah she did, but then why did she see Moby in her mind's eye while she was kissing her new boyfriend? I don't like Moby that way anymore' she told herself firmly. 

"Yes you do." a little voice in the back of her mind said.

"No, I stopped thinking that way about him. That's why we broke up."

"No, that's why you told him you broke up. When really you dumped him because you were afraid to go farther."

Zoe shook her head. She wasn't afraid of a serious relationship, she wasn't a virgin or anything.

"Then why did you break up with him if you still love him?" the tiny voice persisted.

"I don't love him!" She shouted to the deserted room. Trying to calm her breathing down she glanced around the room. Taking in the pool table with all the cue-balls scattered across the top, the two couches sitting in front of the big-screen TV and the fireplace with leftover ashes still in the grate. Zoe concentrated on not giving in to her thoughts again.

"I'm with Psymon now, I don't have feelings for Moby." She said it firmly as to give no room for another argument with herself.

"Sure you don't." the voice whispered. 

************************************************************************

I know this is short but it felt like it had the right amount of feelings and so I ended it where I thought it was appropriate. I'm sorry I haven't updated like forever, I really haven't been in the mood to type lately. It won't take as long next time to update don't worry. Please review!

elvenangel


	3. Heat

I know this was more than a week later, but I am working on more than one story at the moment and I was inspired for another one. I won't forget about this fic though, for those of you who are actually reading it. 

Disclaimer: I really see no point for these, it's not like anyone will actually think I invented the game, but no I don't own SSX Tricky

************************************************************************

Moby found Zoe that evening in the common room, sitting on a couch and watching the flames dance in the fireplace. 

"Zoe?" Moby asked curiously. 

Strange, no one had seen her all day and here she was sitting as if in a trance. Truth be told, Zoe didn't want to have to face Moby or Psymon until she had her feelings sorted out; but it seemed fate had other ideas. Zoe shifted her eyes to Moby's frame, standing next to the couch.

"Hi Moby." Zoe tried to sound normal but failed, her voice sounding weak even to her own ears.

"Something wrong love?" Moby asked and sat down next to her. Zoe got off the couch immediately, fearing being to close to him at the moment; an act Moby noticed. Zoe went to stand in front of the fireplace in a show of warming her hands on the heat that blew out of the fireplace's blower. 

"Not at all." Zoe said in response. Moby made a snort of disbelief. Zoe sighed.

"You can tell me ya know." Moby said and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small form. Zoe tried to fight it, to not give in, but against her will found herself relaxing in his embrace. Stop it! she scolded herself mentally but did not pull away.

"No, I-I can't." Zoe stuttered out as Moby let one of his hands play with the hem of her shirt. Zoe smacked herself mentally as she allowed his touch to wander under her shirt. 'This is wrong' her conscience told her 'Psymon is your boyfriend now, you shouldn't let an old flame touch you like this.' Zoe was about to pull away when Moby grasped her breast through her bra. Zoe gasped at the touch. Moby nuzzled her neck and licked her ear.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to." Moby's words were kind, but his tone was flirtatious. Zoe couldn't think, her brain seemed to have jammed and all she could register was the wonderful feeling she was getting from Moby massaging her breast.

"I....yeah....sure." Zoe mumbled. She couldn't help herself, she leaned into his touch even more. The warm air from the fire and his ministrations were causing heat to spread through Zoe's body. Suddenly, it was too hot in the deserted common room. Zoe finally realized what she was doing and forcefully pulled herself out of Moby's grasp. She turned to face him and adjusted her top.

"Moby, we can't. I-I'm with Psymon now." Her voice wavered and betrayed her words of protest. Moby picked up on this as well.

"You don't really want him though, do you?" Moby said it in a persuasive tone. He reached for her again but Zoe sidestepped out of the way.

"No! I mean Yes! I do want Psymon. You should leave." Zoe kicked herself for her choice of words, 'idiot'. Her feelings were driving her insane. Why can't I be happy with Psymon? She asked herself. Why do I still yearn for Moby's touch? I'm just not as close with Psymon that's all, she tried to reason but that wasn't true either. They had become just as close as her and Moby were. Then why dammit! her mind screamed.

'Because, you like Moby more." That god-dammed voice returned. 

Moby watched her face carefully as thoughts chased themselves across its surface.

"Are you sure?" Zoe opened her mouth to tell him off for real when Psymon walked into the room. He paused and his gaze flitted over the two occupants with curiosity, and concern that his rival was alone with *his* girlfriend.

"Everything alright hun?" Psymon asked suspiciously, adding the pet name for good measure and to warn Moby off. Moby glared at Psymon but seemed to take the hint, and after a suave smile at Zoe strode out of the room. Zoe watched him leave warily, afraid that the men might get into it but her thoughts didn't appear to have foundation as Moby left the room without confrontation.

Psymon walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her. Zoe instantly responded and they shared a passionate kiss.

"What was that about?" Psymon asked when they came up for air.

"Oh nothing Psy, Moby was just apologizing." Zoe covered well, remembering their chat earlier in the day. Psymon nodded.

"Well good, the ass should be sorry." Zoe chuckled.

"Yeah, I threatened him if he ever thought about doing it again." Psymon gave her a look filled with pride and kissed her nose.

"That's my girl."

Zoe gave an uneasy laugh, still thinking about when Moby had touched her. 'Damn' she thought to herself.

************************************************************************

I know I know, I suck for not making them longer but damnit I don't feel like it! So enjoy what you get! Sorry I am feeling a bit irritable right now. Review if you read it!

elvenangel


	4. Sleepless

I know it has been forever since I updated and I apologize. I haven't had an inspiration to write of late and frankly I wasn't sure where to go from here. Also, I just got a job so I've been kind of busy. I can't promise weekly updates but I will try. Thanks for sticking with me, all my kind reviewers :). 

************************************************************************

Zoe lay awake that night, lying in her bed of messed sheets from tossing and turning so much. Sleep could not find her. Sighing she shifted her eyes to the glaring red lights of her digital clock, it read 3:24 am. "This is pointless!" Zoe thought to herself. Counting sheep was a load of BS, warm milk was just gross and counting back from 100 was just plain stupid; she was running out of options. Finally, Zoe remembered that there was a hot tub in the hotel. Her eyes lit up instantly. "Now that would feel good!". 

Forgoing sleep altogether, Zoe climbed out of bed and fished out a bathing suit from her dresser. She slipped out of her satin pajamas and pulled on her two piece black bikini. Figuring she would find a towel in the swimming area she grabbed her coat and slunk quietly out of her bus towards the hotel.

Unbeknownst to Zoe; Moby had also been unable to sleep and was pacing around his bus anxiously. Glancing out his window he saw his ex go into the hotel in a bathing suit and smirked so slyly it would rival the Grinch's. Finding his own set of swimming trunks he followed her.

Heaven. That's what the small circular tub filled with sinfully warm water was to a tired and stressed-out Zoe. Sighing contentedly she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, sinking down to her shoulders in the water. After a few minutes she felt a presence in the room and heard the sound of someone stepping into the jetted tub. Slowly opening her eyes and wondering who on earth was as cursed as she to not be asleep at this hour, Zoe saw Moby smiling devilishly at her with half-lidded eyes.

Sitting up fully she watched the Brit warily as he scooted over to sit next to her on the bench seat of the hot tub. Moby smiled charmingly at her, like he used to when they were still dating.

"Can't sleep?" Zoe tried to sound normal and make small talk to distract herself from thinking bad thoughts.

"How could you tell love?" Moby said hypothetically as he slowly leaned in to kiss her. Zoe turned her face away from him.

"You know I can't Mobes." She whispered softly to him. He looked at her seriously.

"No one will know." he answered her just as quietly. Swimming pool rooms do carry sound quite well and neither wanted their conversation to echo around the hotel. 

"I will." she answered and started to move away from him. Moby gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, latching his arms around her in a hug.

"Please." Moby whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. 

'This is wrong' Zoe thought as she let Moby lay butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulders. The same thoughts from the previous day chased themselves back and forth through her mind. Reminiscent of the subconscious-conveyed 'devil' and 'angel' she fought against her temptation.

"You can't do this with Moby, not while Psymon is sleeping alone in his bed." the good side told her.

"But who would know? He wouldn't tell. You know you wouldn't tell Psy either." her devilish side argued.

Zoe's thought process was cut off as her ex captured her lips in a searing kiss. Unable to resist the urge she kissed Moby back just as passionately. Moby was thrilled that Zoe did not throw him off and prodded her lips open with his tongue. Zoe's only reaction was to meet his tongue with her own. She wrapped her arms around him as their tongues danced and they fell back against the side of the Jacuzzi.

Unlike earlier that day when Moby had approached her, Zoe couldn't think of a single reason to fend him off at the moment. Perhaps it was because he was kissing her this time, or that she really was too tired to think about it, maybe the relaxing jets of warm water on her back? Whatever the case Zoe kissed Moby back with fervor.

Deciding to take it one step further, Moby slid one hand between their bodies and slowly untied the knots at the hips of Zoe's bikini. Zoe pulled out of their kiss to catch her breath and reached to stop Moby's hand but was too late, as he slid a finger in her. Zoe gasped and pressed back against the side and Moby leaned forward to crush her body with his. Zoe's eyes rolled back as he inserted another finger and began to move them slowly inside her.

Moby softly bit her neck and licked across her collar bone as he pushed a third finger into her warm body. All coherent thought disappeared from Zoe's mind and she panted heavily as Moby's fingers worked. Moving his fingers faster Moby kissed Zoe's neck and massaged her breast with his free hand. The combination of his ministrations took Zoe over the edge and she cried out loudly as her orgasm brought pleasure waves racking her body. Shivering in the warm water Zoe's head slumped forward onto Moby's shoulder.

Neither spoke as Zoe recovered her breath and thinking abilities. Only then did she realize what she had done, or at least let Moby do. Zoe snapped her head up and glared at Moby with betrayal in her eyes.

"Zoe?" Moby questioned. Not saying a word Zoe stood up swiftly and grabbed her floating bikini bottom and yanked it on.

"Is something wrong?" Moby asked again as he stood up with her. Zoe couldn't speak she was so angry. Climbing out of the hot tub she turned a furious stare onto her ex.

"Don't you EVER try that again.... touch me again and our friendship is over." she said it quietly but Moby heard every fuming word spoke. Dismayed he watched as she left the room on shaky legs with anger in her posture.

Climbing back into her bed once again in her pajamas, ten minutes later, Zoe realized it was all her fault and focused her fury on herself. "I am such a weakling" She cried herself to sleep for the first time in years.

************************************************************************

ahem *pulls on neckline* that was a bit, um....on the warm side wasn't it? Did you guys like it? I bet you did *smirk* till next time my lovelies. Please review!

love

elvenangel


	5. Brrring Ding Ding

I know I haven't updated for a long time and I thoroughly apologize. I don't have a good excuse really, I just haven't felt like writing but my secretary (Sarah, aww yeah!) gave me inspiration for what to do next so thank her. 

WARNING: HEAVY LEMON ALERT! Do not squirt the following material in your eye! For it would hurt like a bitch! All underage persons must promise not to tell their parents what they are about to read! Ha, thought I was going to tell you off eh? Nope! But I thought I'd warn you guys anyway in case you don't care for that kind of thing. My story really earns it's R rating here this chapter, last chance to turn back! (but please don't) Enjoy, teehee.

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the rights to the SSX series, though I do own this idea.

(nudge nudge wink wink SAY NO MORE!)

*********************************************************************

The next day, Zoe did not even want to leave the bus. She and Psymon slept late, then played poker through the afternoon. For the most part Zoe succeeded in not letting Moby enter her thoughts, though she felt extreme guilt whenever she looked at her boyfriend. Psymon had inevitably sensed that something was wrong though and finally by the evening he could not take it anymore. 

Standing up from the couch he walked over to where Zoe was sitting, pulled her up and led her into his bedroom.

"Psymon wha-?" Zoe started but Psymon silenced her with a kiss.

"Lay down, I'm going to help you relax." he told her. 

Curious as to his intent Zoe lay down on his bed. Psymon pulled open the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a long green faux feather. With a wicked smirk he crawled next to her on the bed and sat cross-legged.

"Close your eyes." he said softly. Zoe raised an eyebrow but did as she was asked.

After a few seconds she felt the slightest tingling sensation across her collar bone. Smiling to herself Zoe craned her neck to allow the feather more access to her neck. Psymon slowly moved the feather up her cheek and trailed it ever so lightly over Zoe's face. Brushing it literally feather-soft along her lips and followed it with a soft kiss. Zoe kissed him back readily. 

Pulling away Psymon slid his hands down to the hem of Zoe's shirt and slowly helped her out of it, revealing a black lacy bra. Throwing the offending clothing to the other side of the room, he picked up the feather again and brushed it over her stomach. Zoe squealed in response. Chuckling Psymon dragged the fine hair over her sides and circled her belly-button. Zoe squirmed around trying to draw breath through her laughter.

Relenting from torturing his prey (for the moment) he led the feather upwards between her breasts, all the way up her neck to her chin. Zoe shuddered as Psymon followed the feather's path with his tongue and ended the trail with a kiss. He then reversed the path going downwards with the feather ever so slowly to end at her belly-button once more. This time following it with kisses. Zoe's body was quivering as Psymon turned her on so easily. She never knew he could be quite so romantic.

Setting the feather aside again, he slid his hands up her sides to curve under her and undo her bra clasp. After removing her black lacy bra, Psymon stared down at Zoe seductively. Zoe smiled up at him.

"Tease." he muttered. Zoe giggled.

Retaining use of the long soft hairs he stroked them over her sensitive flesh in slow circles. Zoe drew a sharp intake of breath as the wicked strokes caused her nipples to harden. Even more so when Psymon decided to use his tongue once again instead of the feather. At a torturing leisurely pace Psymon swirled his tongue over a breast and caught the nipple in his mouth and began to suckle it. Zoe almost cried out as he lightly sucked and nibbled her sensitive mound. After what seemed an eternity to the now very hot Zoe Payne, Psymon pulled away. Zoe watched through half-lidded eyes as Psymon began to unbuckle her jeans. He drew her jeans off her legs and flung them across the room, to land next to her shirt.

Zoe closed her eyes and was pleased to feel the ticklish sensation of the feather begin to caress her ankles. She felt it slide upwards and giggled as it moved over her thighs. Dipping it in between her thighs rewarded Psymon with a lust-filled shriek from his lover. Smirking he drew it back down over the other leg.

"Roll over." Psymon whispered to her raggedly. Zoe practically threw herself onto her stomach. Zoe had to press her face into the pillow to stifle her shrieks of laughter as Psymon repeated the feather process along her legs once more. Continuing upwards he drew it across her back which turned out to be the most ticklish. Zoe squirmed more than ever when he tickled her sides. He finally set the feather aside after thoroughly combing her back and shoulders with it. Psymon then scooted up and straddled Zoe's waist.

"Relaxed yet?" Psymon asked softly as he began to give her a back rub. Zoe could only nod slightly and sigh in bliss.

Psymon is really good at back rubs, was the only thought that went through Zoe's head. After a time, she felt Psymon get off her and made to raise herself up but he gently pushed her back down.

"I'm not done yet baby."

"Oh good." Zoe answered.

Zoe suddenly felt something cool and almost liquid like move up her leg. Moving her head so she could see what he was doing, Zoe saw that Psymon was blowing on her body. The sight turned her on even more. How was it possible that one person could be tickled and so consumed with desire at the same time? All Zoe knew was that heat began to gather in her nether regions as Psymon blew across her back. Without even waiting for him to tell her Zoe rolled over onto her back, so he could do her front.

Psymon reveled in the look of lust on his girlfriend's heated face as he looked down at her. One whimper from her was all it took to get him to continue his ministrations. He lightly blew over her stomach and up between her breasts and finally along her face. He moved along her collar bone, up her neck and finished with softly blowing in her ear. Zoe's body was quivering and she couldn't remember ever being so hot in all her life. Opening her eyes she panted up at Psymon.

"Please." she was reduced to begging but she didn't care at the moment. Psymon placed a kiss to her lips and complied with sliding down her body to pull off her black lacy thong. Planting himself between Zoe's thighs Psymon blew in the junction between her legs before plunging his tongue inside her. Zoe screamed as he licked the insides of her walls with his hot, velvety tongue. Psymon curled his hands around her thighs to hold her steady. Zoe was thrashing back and forth while making soft mewling noises, and it was driving Psymon crazy. Zoe cried out loudly as Psymon's slick appendage found her G-spot and he began to tongue-fuck her.

Zoe grabbed a fist full of bed-sheets as Psymon's hot tongue finally took her over the edge, and she screamed as her orgasm rocked her small body. Psymon kept his mouth on her entrance the entire time to make sure he got all her juices. Zoe stared up at the red ceiling in a daze while trying to control her ragged breathing. Psymon sat up and licked his lips. He crawled back up her body to give her a hungry kiss and let her taste herself.

"My turn." Zoe told him as they parted and sat up while pushing Psymon on his back. Pulling off his shirt she found the feather and brushed his chest with it. Psymon tried to wriggle away from it but Zoe straddled him.

"Hey I don't like that thing much baby." Zoe would do anything he asked her when he called her 'baby'. Abandoning the feather without remorse Zoe leaned down and blew on her lover's chest. Glancing up at his face, she knew she had found what he liked. Continuing up she blew over his neck and in his ear as well before going to his mouth for a long kiss. As their tongues danced Zoe undid Psymon's pants, then pulled away and slid down his body; effectively removing the jeans. His flame boxers followed the jeans within seconds.

"Hey, I gave you a lot more attention than that." Psymon mock pouted. Zoe suddenly, for some reason, remembered what happened the night before and got an unreadable look on her face. Psymon sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just fucking around Zoe. I wanted to pleasure you that long, you don't have to return the favor." Zoe buried her face in his shoulder. This act alone was enough proof that something was bothering his girlfriend. He just held her close and kissed her neck gently. After a few moments Zoe forced those thoughts from her head, regaining herself and pulled out of his embrace. With a smirk on her face once more Zoe asked-

"Do you want the blow-job or not?" 

Psymon immediately threw himself backwards onto the bed. Zoe laughed loudly with a 'thought so' look on her face. Zoe settled herself comfortably between her boyfriend's legs, before using Psymon's tactic of blowing on him before licking up his shaft. Psymon's intake of breath was even more extreme than hers was as she started licking up and down along his hard length. Psymon was practically just a fleshy puddle, hers do with whatever she wished. Zoe loved that thought. 

"More." Psymon groaned.

Zoe obliged him with taking his cock into her hot mouth. Psymon groaned loudly and tangled his hands in the bed sheets. The lovers repeated the same gestures, Zoe loved that about them. Focusing her attention back to the matter at hand, she started sucking hard on his hard cock. She purposefully made suckling noises as she moved along his length and swirled her tongue around his velvety tip, she knew it turned him on. Zoe was rewarded with a characteristic, "Sweet Mercy Mayhem!". Grinning like the Cheshire cat she really began to suck hard and finally deep-throated his cock. 

Not too long after Psymon started thrashing and then groaned again louder than ever as he emptied himself into Zoe's mouth. Giving him one last good suck she released him and sat up, licking her lips much like he had done with her. Psymon came down to earth with a thud when Zoe lay down on top of him and started nibbling his ear. In return he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

"Now we're even... Are you ready yet? Or do you need a few more minutes?" Zoe murmured in his ear. Psymon answered by rolling them over so he was on top and positioned himself in between her legs. Zoe wrapped her legs around Psymon's waist as he plunged into her. Zoe threw her head back and arched up to meet his every thrust with her own. Zoe was practically purring. Psymon lowered his head to the junction of her neck and shoulder as he pounded into her. Zoe soon started to moan and murmur incoherent words as their pace increased. She dug her nails into his back and hung on as Psymon practically fucker her senseless. 

Finally, after his hardest thrust yet Zoe's mind exploded along with her body and she saw stars. The look on her face as she experienced her orgasm combined with the contracting of her tight walls on his cock was enough to send Psymon over the edge with her. He cried out as he exploded inside her. Wanting to prolong the pleasure as long as possible Psymon continued to thrust into Zoe a few more times after their consecutive orgasms. Finally spent he pulled himself out of her pussy and fell on the bed next to her.

Zoe turned on her side and they stared at each other dazed and dreamy for a few minutes. Psymon yanked up the blanket once their bodies had cooled down and he pulled Zoe to him. He gave her a polar-bear kiss and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Zoe sighed and snuggled into his warmth.

"Mmm....*yawn*....goodnight sweetheart." Zoe said and kissed him once. Psymon nuzzled her affectionately.

"Goodnight baby."

Minutes later they were both sound asleep, wrapped around each other.

*********************************************************************

Awww.....Woo-hoo! My first lemon! Well a complete one anyway, the thing with Moby is only a slight lime or something, this is my first real lemon, EVER! What did you guys think? Any good? Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought (especially you Sarah of Naughty Ham).

love you guys!

elvenangel


	6. Betrayal

Well gee hehe, most of you who reviewed the last chapter seemed to think my lemon was NC-17 worthy. I have read worse that get away with an R rating so hush. I also see no point in posting a clean version of the previous chapter because anyone who doesn't want to read a lemon wouldn't have read it anyway since I gave advance warning of what was to come. For those of you who chose not to read it, Zoe and Psymon had passionate sex okay? Good we cleared that up. Now on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: No I don't own it! Otherwise I'd have lots of money to blow on clothes at Hot Topic sigh.

The next morning Psymon was jolted awake by an insistent banging on their bus's door. Grumbling about psychotic snowboarders who must be praying for punishment, he got up and threw on his boxers that he found on top of his dresser (no doubt where Zoe had thrown them the previous night) careful not to wake up his sleeping partner. Psymon made his way through the living room and practically threw open the door to shout "What!" at the unfortunate snowboarder who dared wake him up before 2 o'clock. He smirked however when he saw the person standing there with grim determination.

"Why hello Brit Git." The older man taunted. Moby scowled up at Psymon.

"I need to talk to Zoe." Moby said and tried to peer around Psymon no doubt in hopes of finding said woman.

"She is _indisposed_." Psymon said with a wicked grin and emphasized the last word. Moby bristled.

"Is that so?" He asked threw gritted teeth.

"Participating in certain 'strenuous activities' all night can leave a person exhausted. Not that you would know." Psymon added the last part cruelly.

Moby's temper flared up as he caught on to what Psymon was hinting at.

"You dare taint her with your vileness?"

Psymon quirked an eyebrow, what was he now Mr. Vocabulary?

"Why would she even let you touch her when she has me?" Moby asked half to himself. Psymon froze.

"What?" He asked quietly but the 21-year-old clearly heard the venom in his voice. Moby looked triumphant.

"That's right. She has already let me touch her ."

Something in Psymon snapped and he leapt down the stairs and shoved the younger man hard so he stumbled backwards.

"You shut the fuck up!" Psymon seethed. Moby regained his composure quickly.

"Oh, touched a nerve did I?" He asked innocently. Psymon snarled at him.

"What are you guys doing?" asked a sleepy voice from the bus doorway. The two men looked over at Zoe who had a white robe wrapped around her. Zoe's eyes perked up as she saw Psymon's clenched fists and their distance from each other.

Zoe knew enough about what happens when two guys want the same woman to know that hers were about to start a fight. Zoe planted her hands on her hips.

"Grow up you two. And Psymon get your ass back in the bus before you freeze it off!" Zoe said sternly as she noticed her boyfriend's attire.

"I need to talk to you!" Moby yelled out to Zoe. Zoe shook her head.

"I have nothing to say to you Moby." she replied coolly. Psymon smirked at his opponent. Moby looked furious.

"Maybe you should go find a cheap hooker Moby, and get rid of your sexual constipation; 'cause you obviously aren't getting any." Psymon said viciously. Moby shook with anger but suddenly a cool look came over him. Zoe watched horrified as Moby taunted Psymon a final time -

"It seems Zoe doesn't tell you everything that goes on between us if that is your perception."

With that Moby spun around and stalked off. White hot anger filled Psymon and he released it by slamming a snowball into the back of Moby's head as he walked away. Zoe wasn't aware of the 'oof' that came from her ex. All she could think about was the look of betrayal that Psymon turned on her.

"What did he mean Zoe?" Psymon asked her quietly in a hurt voice. Zoe turned and went back in the bus with her boyfriend on her heels. By the time she reached the bedroom Psymon's patience had gone and he grabbed her roughly.

"What did Moby do!" He asked again and gave her a shake. Zoe felt tears prick her eyes. 'How can I tell him?' she asked herself.

"He _touched_ you didn't he." Psymon spat the word. Zoe knew he didn't mean that Moby simply put his hand on her shoulder, but that he had intimately touched her which he had two nights ago. Zoe couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes, instead she hung her head in shame. That was all the answer Psymon needed. He let out a primal roar and pushed her away from him.

"Psymon please!" Zoe pleaded as he threw on some clothes. She couldn't lose him know, not after all this. Zoe reached out to touch his shoulder. Psymon glared at her with unconcealed anger, hurt and most of all betrayal. His look stopped Zoe dead. They said nothing more as Psymon packed up his clothes in a bag and left, the bus echoing with the resounding slam of the door.

Look what Moby did! Will Psymon forgive her or will she turn to Moby for comfort? You'll just have to wait and see! Please review! Until next time

elvenangel


	7. Guilt and reconciliation

Hey people. Okay I'm going to be out of town for the next week, then I'm coming back for like 3 days then I'm going out of town again for a week, then I'm probably leaving town right after that for another week. So, don't expect an update real soon okay? Be glad that I'm nice enough to update before I leave for all my trips lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I see no point to these, it's not like people are THAT stupid....wait...well...for safety sake, I don't own it.

* * *

Guilt. It is all-consuming. Zoe didn't think there was a worse emotion you could experience. It had been a week and Psymon still wasn't talking to her. Every time she tried to even get close enough to start a conversation he would turn on his heel and leave her behind. Allegra had told her he was staying in Nate's bus. Zoe dismally thought that he might stay there the rest of the season, Psymon was someone to hold grudges. No matter what she tried, Zoe could not think of a way to get him to forgive her.

The few times Moby had crossed her path she had acted as if she couldn't see him, keeping her stare forward with an aloof look on her face had kept him at bay. For some reason that she could not fathom however, Zoe found herself wanting to talk to Moby. Perhaps she felt she needed to explain her boundaries a little better, though she realized with a painful jolt, that she didn't have a current boyfriend making the boundary situation moot. She would not think that she wanted to crawl back to him, could not think it. Yet... why not? That ever present annoying voice returned.

Zoe shook her head to clear her thoughts. Deciding that boarding would make her feel better, she grabbed one of her snowboards off their rack and giving it a quick polish she headed to the ski lift. The feeling of the icy breeze whipping her hair around her face relaxed Zoe like nothing else could. Soon she was speeding down the top of Peak 3 and all her cares were carried away with the passing wind. Relishing the feel of flying down the mountain at 60 mph she decided to practice some new tricks she had come up with.

It was hours later when a frozen, tired, yet very happy Zoe came trudging back into the bus park. The sun was almost set and it's last rays cast an ethereal light on the sparkling snow. Dropping her board off inside Zoe made herself a quick cup of hot chocolate and went back outside to sit on one of the benches by the ring of buses. Curling her knees into her chest she sipped on her warm drink and pondered about her current situation. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the crunch of approaching footsteps.

"Can I sit down?" Moby asked in a soft voice so as not to disturb the peace that seemed to have settled. Zoe just nodded without looking at him, she was tired of trying to avoid her ex, well one of them anyway. Moby sat down next to her on the bench and leaned back on his hands. They sat in silence as the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountain top. Finally with a sigh Zoe looked at Moby.

"What do you want from me?" she asked quietly. Moby looked confused.

"I don't want anything from you." Zoe shook her head.

"Don't play games with me Moby, I'm sick of being manipulated by you."

Moby had the grace to look ashamed.

"I don't mean to play games." he said seriously. "I just want you back, I miss you."

"Would you think about what you are saying!" Zoe suddenly shouted, breaking the calm that had previously surrounded them. "I've told you repeatedly that I don't love you anymore! I had another boyfriend yet you persisted in pursuing a relationship with me! And look what you did! You ruined my only chance with him! He'll never forgive me! Don't you see what you've done!"

Moby looked shocked at Zoe's tirade. She took several deep breaths, that had felt good. Zoe regained her composure after a few moments and turned to look him in the eye.

"Moby, if you really love me as much as you say you do. . . you'll let me go."

The Brit's eyes were downcast as Zoe stood to leave.

"Zoe," he said and grasped her wrist gently as she started to walk away. She turned a pained stare to him, and saw her own emotions reflected back at her.

"I'm so sorry."

Those three simple words released the floodgates that she had been trying to hold back the whole week. Moby gathered her in a hug as she sobbed into his chest.

"Every-thing . . . is so-messed up!" she said between sobs. Moby rubbed her back comfortingly and shushed her until her tears had stopped. He tapped her chin up to get her to look at him.

"I never meant to hurt you Zoe."

"But you did." she answered in hurt voice.

"I know!" Moby exclaimed and put his head in his hands. Zoe stayed on his lap. "I never 'meant' to! I wanted to hurt Psymon. I was angry at him for taking you away from me." he admitted. Zoe gave an angry sigh.

"He never 'stole' me from you Moby! That's what you don't understand. Psymon asked me out weeks after I broke up with you!"

"You liked him before you broke up with me, don't lie to me Zoe!" Moby said angrily.

"So I was attracted to him! That had nothing to do with our breakup! I saw you watching all those girls when we went to clubs and I didn't say anything about it!" Zoe defended herself. Moby huffed.

"We're talking about you, not me."

"Just forget it!" Zoe shouted and got off his lap. ". . . Let's just forget about it okay? It's done now." she said quieter after a few minutes. She sat down on the bench again. Moby put an arm around her, she didn't pull away.

"I promise, I won't hurt you again Zoe." Moby said sincerely. Overcome with emotion Zoe suddenly threw her arms around him.

"I can't lose you." she whispered. Moby hugged her back just as tight.

"You won't." he whispered back.

They kissed each other in a fit of passion, and did not break away until the sun was completely set and there was only darkness. Finally pulling away from each other Moby offered to walk her back to her bus.

As he gave her one last hug and a kiss goodnight Zoe grabbed him again and whispered fiercely.

"Don't you ever leave me." Moby smirked against her cheek.

"You know I won't love."

* * *

What do you guys think? Was the ending funky? I hope not. Please review! and don't tell me to update for your review since I'll be gone and that just gets annoying! Till next time.

elvenangel


	8. Powder Beer

Whoa guys sorry that it took me so long. I went on vacation and a whole bunch of other shit happened but I do feel bad for not updating for so long. Hopefully this chapter will make you feel better. It's pretty even on how many people wants Zoe to be with each guy, and actually I've changed my mind as well. Though I still won't tell you who she will go with but I think after this chapter it will be obvious. Thank my muse Sarah for inspiring me to write this! Thanks a bunch sis! Any who on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just like to borrow them and make drama between them teehee.

* * *

"Hey Zoe are you coming or not?!" Elise yelled into the back of Zoe's bus at her friend. The blond bombshell impatiently tapped her foot and straightened her skin tight low cut top.

"Yeah hold on a sec!"

The tour had decided to go out to one of the mountain's bars to celebrate their winnings after the day's big race. Almost everyone had taken home a medal with the exception of Nate who scored a close second on his race. Elise and Zoe were going together as the other girls were not old enough to drink and had no reason to go to the bar. Kaori, Allegra, Mac and Viggo were going to have their own party in the common room while the older boarders went out and partied. Griff was off by himself, not invited to either.

Zoe had been less depressed in the last few days after Moby and herself had made up and were friends again. Psymon still avoided her but it was less painful than it had been at first. She had started to accept that she had probably lost him for good and was trying to get on with life, single. She figured it would be good to hang out with the others in the tour as well and had agreed to go with them to the "Powder Beer" bar on Peak 2.

"Okay I'm ready." Zoe announced as she came out of her room with her hair in Dookie Rolls, Big Trouble tee-shirt and Negative pants. Elise gave out a sigh that said "Finally!" and they got into Elise's blue Corvette.

They met the others at the front of the bar. Being famous on the mountain had its advantages as the bouncer knew each of them personally and they got in first in front of the line of people. It was a Saturday night so the bar was packed with sweaty young people out for a good time. Zoe, Elise, Moby and Nate grabbed a table while Psymon went off by himself. Moby was dressed in his Bully shirt, Downhillerz pants and long dreads. Zoe had trouble concentrating on much of anything with him looking so good.

They were sitting around nursing their drinks when 'All Night' came on over the speakers and all the boarders let out a cheer for one of their Play list songs. Moby jumped up and held his hand out for Zoe.

"Wanna dance love?"

"I'd love to." she replied instantly. Moby smiled and led her out on the dance floor. Going along with heavy beat of the song the two began to grind against each other in rhythm. Zoe began to wonder why she ever left Moby in the first place as their dancing took her back to when they were dating. She really had no good reason other than she had 'stopped loving him' to cause them to breakup. He was such a gentleman and had a romantic streak like no other. Sure he had been a bit sour as of late, especially when she had been going out with Psymon but nobody's perfect right?

Neither of the boarders noticed Psymon watching from the bar with a jealous look on his face as he downed his fifth shot. A little while later, a bit tipsy from their drinks and moving around so much Zoe and Moby made their way back to their table. Elise and Nate had gone to the dance floor not too long after them and were still swinging around in happiness. Zoe was sure they had a secret relationship neither wanted anyone to know about.

"Having fun?!" Moby shouted to her over the blearing music. Zoe nodded her head vigorously but stopped suddenly as it made her head hurt. Feeling a bit woozy suddenly Zoe told Moby she needed some air and made her way out the back door behind the bar. She leaned back against the wall and her eyes slid closed as she breathed in the fresh mountain air. Contrary to what most would think Zoe did not have a terribly high alcohol tolerance. The door next to her banged open unexpectedly making her jump. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was standing next to her.

"Psymon? What are you doing out here?" she asked pushing herself off the wall. Zoe flinched as she smelt the alcohol on his breath, he was drunk. Fucking great.

"Wanted to see you." he said leaning close to her. Zoe didn't know what to do, he probably didn't even realize what he was doing but that wasn't a good enough reason for her to stick around the known volatile man, especially if he was intoxicated.

"Oh? Why's that? I thought you hated me." she said casually and tried to get back through the door but he moved in her path.

"I do."

Before Zoe had time to decipher the meaning of that statement Psymon had pressed her against the wall and was kissing her deeply. Zoe thought that she had missed this but knew instantly that she did not and tried to push him off, the taste of alcohol was making her sick. Psymon was stronger than her though and she couldn't get any leverage.

He slid his hand down to the hem of her shirt and moved it up on the inside to grope her breast. His drunkenness and anger made his movements rough and Zoe started to fight him in earnest, hitting and pushing him.

Psymon pulled away and backhanded her across the face, Zoe cried out in shock and pain. Sure Psymon was supposedly insane and all the rest but she honestly didn't think he was capable of doing this to her. Zoe didn't think he could, sober that is. Psymon grabbed her arm and threw her to the snow-covered ground. He leaned down over her and Zoe punched him in the face, she was still Zoe after all. Psymon lurched back and made an angry noise hitting her again across her face. She saw stars as he hit her several times until she stopped protesting. He leaned over her again and started undoing her pants when the back door banged open once more.

"Moby! Get him off me!" Zoe screamed to her friend when she saw who it was. Moby reacted quickly as his brain registered what was happening and rushed over and shoved Psymon off her. Zoe leapt up and ran to the door and fixed her pants. Moby looked back and forth between her and Psymon for a few moments, not believing it.

"Psymon what the bloody fucking hell do you think you were doing?" Moby asked the other man angrily as Psymon got off the ground where the Brit had shoved him.

"Only giving her what she deserved." Psymon spat. Zoe blinked and her eyes started to water. How bad had she screwed up that her own boyfriend thought she deserved to be raped?

"How dare you." Moby bit out furiously and jumped at Psymon. Psymon was ready and the two began to beat each other with their fists.

"Oh God." Zoe said to herself as they beat each other, almost perfectly matched. Psymon's intoxication started to show however after every hit Moby landed on him and eventually he started to tire. Finally after a right hook from the Brit Psymon fell back into the snow, passed out. Moby breathed heavily as he stood up straight and massaged his sore jaw, his knuckles were raw and a black eye was starting to form as well. He looked back at Zoe, with a rip in her shirt, a bruise spreading across her face and tears in her eyes and went to her side swiftly. He didn't even have time to ask if she was alright before she threw herself in his arms.

"I can't believe he tried to rape me!" Zoe exclaimed through her angry tears and buried her head in his shoulder. Moby shushed her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Neither can I." he said honestly. Though Moby had never liked Psymon and always thought the psycho was beneath Zoe, he had never imagined that the other man would try something so heinous.

"I want to go back to the buses." Zoe said after she had calmed down. "Leave him there." she spat at Psymon passed out in the snow. Moby just nodded and led her around the outside of the bar to the parking lot.

"Nate took Elise home in his car a little while ago." Moby said as he opened the door to his car for her. Zoe just nodded and slipped into the leather seat of Moby's street racer. They sped back to their buses in short time and Moby started to walk to Zoe's bus but she stopped him.

"Moby. Thank you." Zoe said and gave him a fierce hug, which he returned. "I know this probably isn't the best time I stay with you tonight?" Zoe made herself ask. She really didn't want to be alone at the moment. Moby gave her a soft smile that would have been a smirk under different circumstances.

"Whatever you want love."

He led the way into his bus and back to his bedroom. He stripped his shirt off and climbed in the king-size bed. Zoe joined him under the covers. Moby gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Zoe felt so secure and safe she was asleep in moments.

* * *

What the fuck? Is probably your first reaction right. I know it's crazy huh? Bet you guys weren't expecting that, and in all honesty I wasn't planning on the story going that direction but I got this idea and I really liked it so here it is. Cause I'm just kinky like that. If you love tell me, if you hate it bugger off.

elvenangel


	9. Apology?

Thanks cheetah16 for that compliment, I feel loved. Hehe sorry Collision I'm not going to show Psymon waking up and getting back. Sorry, this took so long. I've been busy and stressed and sick. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I want to learn to snowboard but that doesn't mean I could make a snowboarding game. Also, I do not own the line from Rugrats though I thought it was amusing when I remembered it the other day.

* * *

By the next day the whole tour had found out about what had happened. Consequently, Psymon was in the preverbal "doghouse". DJ Atomika had threatened to kick him off the tour. Zoe chose not to press charges though, instead she decided to pretend she had never heard of Psymon and ignored his existence completely. He hadn't come to until almost dawn and had to get a cab back to the buses. It was now the afternoon and everyone was hanging around in the common room, with the exception of said psycho of course.

"I can't believe he would stoop that low." Elise said for the tenth time from her spot on the couch next to Nate. Elise and Nate had felt guilty when they had found out what had happened but Zoe told them repeatedly they couldn't have done any more to help her.

"Yeah really." Mac said articulately.

"I guess he really is cracked, no brains left in that big head of his." Nate said.

"If brains were gas Psymon wouldn't have enough to power a motorcycle around the outside of a penny." Kaori agreed from Mac's lap.

There was silence after that as everyone stared at Kaori. Then they all burst out laughing hysterically. Kaori ducked her head.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever heard." Mac said looking at her fondly.

"I got it off a Rugrats episode." she explained.

"So, are you two together then?" Allegra asked a few minutes later, looking at Moby and Zoe sitting next to each other.

They glanced at each other. They hadn't actually discussed where their relationship was exactly since the incident last night. It had altered for sure but neither knew exactly what it had morphed to. Zoe had a slight blush on her cheeks however, which gave Moby encouragement.

"Yes." he said with a bare trace of hesitation, in case Zoe wanted to object. She however, just took his hand in hers and smiled at him. Moby could have leapt through the roof. Allegra snapped her fingers.

"Damn."

Later on, they were in the middle of moving Moby into Zoe's bus. She was carrying two of his bags over his shoulder towards her bus when Psymon stepped in her path. Her breath caught in her throat. Damn him for making her afraid of him. She glared at him for all she was worth.

"What do you want?" she said through grit teeth. He took a deep breath as if to come to terms with what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry." he said. Zoe laughed mirthlessly.

"Oh? Is that supposed to make a difference?" she spat at him. She sat Moby's bags down in case she needed to defend herself. Psymon looked exasperated.

"I apologized Zoe, what more do you want me to do? I was drunk for Christ's sake! We even now!" he yelled. Zoe shook her head in disbelief.

"I didn't try to rape you." she spat vehemently.

Their raised voices caused Moby to come out of the bus from where he was unpacking. Seeing his enemy standing next to his girlfriend who he had tried to rape the night before, was not a comforting sight and he strode over to them quickly. Zoe looked at him gratefully as he came to stand next to her.

"What do you want Stark?" Moby asked him fiercely. Psymon glared at him.

"This has nothing to do with you Jones." Psymon told him with anger.

Moby stood his ground. Zoe sensed this was going to be bad.

"Psymon," she said trying to dissolve the rising resentment between the two. "Your bruises haven't even healed yet and you want to pick another fight?" Maybe not the best thing to say, she thought belatedly as Psymon steamed.

"You don't need to be here Moby, get lost so I can talk to this bitch." he snarled. Moby moved in front of Zoe protectively.

"I'm not going to let you near Zoe again Stark. You don't deserve to talk to her." Moby said with abhorrence. Psymon seemed to actually calm at that.

"I _need _to talk to her." he said almost desperately. Zoe stared at him levelly from behind Moby's shoulder.

"I'm right here Psymon, talk." she said evenly. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I did not mean to hurt you like that. I was pissed drunk... I was so mad at you for betraying me, I guess I got carried away. I'm so sorry." he finished. Zoe shook her head.

"Forget it. I can't forgive you for that. I don't want to see you again, even though I'll have to. Don't ever talk to me again." Zoe told him calmly then walked past Moby towards their bus. Psymon made a final ditch effort and grabbed for Zoe as she walked by him. She spun towards him and swung her right fist at his jaw, hard. Psymon stumbled back from her punch. She sneered at him then went into her bus. Moby just smirked at Psymon and followed his girlfriend.

* * *

I know it's short but I wanted to wrap up the deal with Psymon. There's only gonna be one more chapter I think. 10 is my good chapter number. I wasn't planning this to be uber long anyway but I'll give you guys one more okay? Review please!

elvenangel


	10. Everlast

This is it people The Last Chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and for following this story even though it took me a ridiculously long time to write it. A special thanks to Sarah for helping me with this along the way, and thanks to my loyal reviewers Collision, mags, Starlight16, ssxgurl21, and Nomysp's angel for reviewing almost every chapter. I hope this is long enough for you Collision.

Disclaimer: For the final time I do not own the rights to the damn snowboarding game!

* * *

Moby was now moved in with Zoe and was quite comfortable with the new arrangements. He was elated that Zoe had come back to him, he would never take her for granted again he told himself. If he screwed it up this time there would be no forgiveness next time. He was glad that she had given him a second chance though, because he couldn't live without the spunky woman in his life. Moby performed his boyfriend duties happily and without complaint, let no one say he did not love his woman.

Zoe was quite happy with the arrangement as well. She had finally let go of the guilt for cheating on Psymon (though the bastard proved he deserved it after all), and was for the most part not thinking of him at all. Except the stray thought of wondering if she could get away with castrating him for his attack on her. Now that she was with Moby again, Zoe felt a security that she realized hadn't been there when she was with Psymon. Zoe knew that Moby loved her and she was starting to think she never stopped loving him either, other things just got in the way before. Not again she told herself. This time she would listen to her instincts and trust herself, as well as her boyfriend. With that thought, she went to find said boyfriend.

She found him outside talking with Nate.

"There you are love." Moby said as if he had been looking for her as well. She rose an eyebrow at him to say 'what did you want with me?'. Moby chuckled and gave her a kiss. She couldn't help but blush since Nate was standing right there and was looking as if he wanted to comment. Pulling away from the Brit she lifted her chin at him.

"Something interesting Logan?" she asked daring him to comment. She was on good terms with him, so she wasn't seriously threatening him.

Nate shrugged his shoulders as if to say "oh nothing nothing"

"Not a thing Payne." he returned with humor and left, probably to find his not-so-secret lover, Elise.

"What were you guys talking about?" Zoe asked the black man next to her who was wearing pants that were too tight for his own good. Moby noticed her checking him out and smirked to himself.

"Guy stuff." he answered vaguely and caught her in his arms. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, laying kisses along the way.

Zoe smiled to herself and ran her hands along his dyed dreads. He moved back up to lick and nibble on her ear. Feeling hotter than was normal to feel in 20 degree weather she pulled back from him.

"If you are going somewhere with this Mr. Jones we should go somewhere more private." it came out low and husky. Moby flashed her a sexy smile. He took her hand and led her into the main building and downstairs to the common room. Thankfully no one was inside and Zoe closed and locked the door. She turned back around and Moby pressed her against the door in a tight lip lock. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her. Their tongues swirled over each other passionately, and by the time they broke apart both athletes were out of breath.

Their eyes were filled with lust for each other, seeing the same emotion expressed in their lover's face. Moby took her hands and slowly led her across the room towards the bear skin rug in front of the hearth. There was always a warm fire crackling in the fireplace, and they were grateful for it, it added to the atmosphere and mood. Moby leaned in to kiss her again and crushed her against him. He ran a hand up her shirt and massaged her breast, much as he had before, but this time it was welcome. Zoe closed her eyes as he pulled her shirt over her head, then opened them and helped him slip his shirt off.

He put his hands on her hips then slid them slowly up to unhook her bra clasp. He took it off, tossed it aside and pulled her into his chest once more. They were magnetized together and couldn't stand to be out of each other's arms. Zoe kissed along his jaw and nipped him while her hands worked on undoing his jeans. Moby stepped out of his jeans and helped her out of hers right after. He kneeled down on the soft hearth rug and drew her down with him. Zoe's eyes sparkled in the firelight and Moby was overcome by how beautiful his lover really was. He placed his hands on her face and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Zoe slid her arms around his back and over his shoulders so he followed her down as she lay beneath him. Moby started to kiss along her chest, giving plenty of attention to her lush breasts. Zoe made whimpering noises as he kissed down to her bellybutton, and tangled her hands in his dark hair.

Overcome with passion Zoe grasped his arms and pulled Moby back up her body to kiss him feverishly. Their tongues battled for dominance, perfectly matched as if they were made for each other. Moby settled himself in between Zoe's silky legs and ran his hands up her milky thighs. Catching her underwear with his fingers he drew them down her legs, breaking the kiss to take them all the way off. Moby felt a sharp static shock run through him at the sight of her nude body. How could he have forgotten how gorgeous she was? He paused a moment to commit her image into his memory, not that he wouldn't repeat making love to her and see her this way many more times, he told himself with pleasure and went back to her waiting lips.

Zoe's body tingled as she felt skin on skin contact along her whole body, well not quite. Zoe pushed Moby up and quickly removed him of his boxers. Much better. She was so consumed with heat that she thought she might catch fire. The blazing fire three feet to their right didn't help matters in that respect. All thoughts fled from her brain as Moby pushed one of his long fingers inside her. There was only the exquisite feeling as he slowly added two more fingers and started to move them in rhythm inside her. Zoe arched into his touch as much as possible. Her breath was quickly becoming very ragged. Moby kept eye contact with her as his skilled fingers pleasured her core intimately.

"Moby." Zoe pleaded in such a sweet suffering voice that Moby could not resist her. He removed his fingers and before Zoe could whine in protest slid himself deep into her waiting entrance. They both gasped at the sensation and were momentarily struck still. That didn't last long however as Zoe bucked her hips against him and Moby began to thrust into her.

They swiftly fell into a rhythm, moving against each other in time that was as pleasurable as it was fast. Zoe wrapped her legs around him to pull him further within her. Moby rested on his elbows with his forearms under Zoe's shoulders and stared down into her eyes. Zoe had her arms around his back underneath his arms and gazed back up at him lovingly. They held each other in the intimate embrace even as their love making reached it's peak speed and passion.

Zoe could feel the tension building each time Moby's hips slammed down on hers. A dozen more steady thrusts drove her over the edge and sent her into a blinding white existence as her orgasm hit her with force, and she screamed out her lovers name. Zoe was past anything other than pleasure so intense it was mixed with pain. The tightening around his sheath inside her and Zoe screaming out his name in ecstasy quickly brought Moby's own climax crashing down on him. Moby yelled out Zoe's name in answer as he emptied himself in her core.

It took long moments before Moby even pulled out of her and fell to the side. Still breathing too hard for words they lay next to each other entwined. The crackling was the only sounds besides their hearts beating rapidly. Eventually their breathing returned to normal and were capable of movement. Moby pushed himself onto his elbow to look down at the red and black haired woman. Zoe cocked her head to the side to stare back up at him and a giggle passed her lips. Moby smirked back at her.

"Have a good time love?" he asked sensually, the mood not lost despite their banter. Zoe hooded her eyes at him.

"Lovely." she replied and copied his pose so she could capture his full lips in another kiss. She ran her tongue over his lip seeking entrance. Moby was undeniably turned on by her assertiveness and let her push him over onto his back. She moved her body over his as their mouths ravaged each other. Finally, Zoe broke the kiss and lay her head on his chest and released a content sigh. She felt his chest rumble as he laughed and brought his arms up and wrapped around her protectively.

"You just wanted me to think there was going to be a sequel." he said with humor at his own expense. Zoe giggled again. She placed a kiss to his shoulder and hugged him.

"Nope, just an epilogue." she answered. Moby just shrugged and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll remember that."

Neither knew how long they lay there, lost in their thoughts wrapped around each other. All they knew, was that their love would last. The happiness that thought brought to each in turn was more than enough to keep them warm the rest of the night.

* * *

Was that a good ending? I really hope so because I know that I have trouble with decent endings. Please leave me one more review for end of my story and let me know what you thought. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! Farewell.

forever

elvenangel


End file.
